


I Dreamed of You

by galacticheroines



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, this is very soft and playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticheroines/pseuds/galacticheroines
Summary: Annabeth sneaks into Percy's room aboard the Argo II, set sometime during The Mark of Athena.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 197





	I Dreamed of You

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm rereading The Mark of Athena, and my heart absolutely ached when Annabeth sneaks into Percy's room and they end up falling asleep in the stables. It did make me think of what else they could get up to, and this is the result. 
> 
> I'd also really appreciate any feedback/comments! Anyone else going through a PJO resurgence after the Disney+ news?

At the sound of his door opening, Percy sat up in bed, his blood pounding instinctively. Annabeth had been careful to be quiet, sneaking around the ship in just her socks, but with the looming prophecy, Percy was understandably shaken. She closed the door behind her with a soft click! and turned toward Percy, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised. Through the low light coming in from his window, he saw that she was dressed in loose-fitting stripped pj shorts and a baggy shirt with a museum logo on it. She looked amazing. 

“You’re awake?” Annabeth asked, dubiously. 

Percy grunted and rubbed his eyes. “Couldn’t sleep. Everything just keeps running around in my head.” He didn’t have to explain what the ‘everything’ was. Annabeth knew what he meant. She had spent many nights alternating between passing out from exhaustion and staring wide-eyed in fear of what was to come. “My brain feels like…” He looked for the right word. “like…”

“Seaweed?” She supplied. 

He grinned. “Come here, Wise Girl.” He shifted in bed, making room for her to slip in. She did, angling herself toward Percy so that they were both laying on their sides, their arms wrapped around each other. 

Annabeth’s hand rose to cup Percy’s cheek, and she leaned in to kiss him. When she had first seen him, after 8 months apart, their kisses were fast and desperate. Each time their lips met, it was like they were trying to make up for lost time, to assure each other that their feelings hadn’t changed in all the time apart. But this kiss was slow and deep and perfect. 

Annabeth pulled back slightly, and Percy followed her lead. She had so much she wanted to say to him; so much that was left unsaid about their time apart. The kind of thing she would feel self-conscious about saying in the daytime, even if they were alone. She whispered it now, as if that would make her words any easier. “I can’t believe you’re here.” She admitted. 

She almost wished she hadn’t said it. The reaction on Percy’s face was immediate—his smile faded, and his eyes did that back and forth peruse of her face that they usually did when he was trying to gauge her emotions. Her heart did a little flip in her chest. But when he opened his mouth to respond, she gently placed her thumb over his lips. 

“I was so desperate to get you back. Sometimes I felt like you only existed in my memories, in my mind during the day, and in my dreams.” Her voice almost caught at that last bit, but she kept going. “I dreamed of you nearly every night. I thought about you…constantly.” There was silent for a moment, until she admitted, in a smaller voice, “Especially at night.”

His voice was just as low when he responded, “I dreamed about you too. Sometimes it was more solid, and I thought maybe it was a memory, but mostly…” His eyes drifted from hers, signaling to her that he was a bit embarrassed about what followed, “mostly it was like a camera out of focus, like just a few strands of your hair.”

“Was I in slow motion?” She asked, that teasing note in her voice. “Did my eyes sparkle?” 

“Hey!” His voice was indignant, but conscious of the fact that they couldn’t be overheard. “I’m trying to be romantic.”

“I love you.” She said. For a moment she felt again like she had in the hours after finding Percy—like she had to rush to kiss him, like at any moment he could disappear again.

Percy’s eyes widened. “I love you, too. Of course I love you.” He said it like it should have been obvious to her, but internally she breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m gonna kiss you now.” 

They met in the middle. Annabeth’s hand had slid down from Percy’s cheek to his waist, and without realizing it, she was pulling him closer. Percy’s own actions mirrored hers. His arm had wrapped around her waist, fidgeting with the band of her pj shorts. They had never gone further than making out, but Percy’s hands roamed as if they knew each other’s bodies perfectly. As they continued to kiss, his hand came to cup the butt of her pj shorts, until…

When Annabeth opened her eyes, Percy had pulled back from their kiss and was waving a small square-shaped package in front of her. He gasped, putting on his best horrified voice: “Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Goddess of wisdom, hero of the Titan War… what is THIS?” 

Annabeth only rolled her eyes. “Okay, so my feelings may have gotten a bit out of control in the past 8 months. Piper slipped it to me.” 

“Oh, out of control, are you?” Percy was still waving the package around, having way too much fun with it. 

“Yes.”

“A loose cannon?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Are you telling me that you snuck into my room under the cover of night to seduce me?” He said it like it was completely unfathomable. Annabeth had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. 

She said, “I’ve been seducing you for years, Percy. It’s hardly my fault that you only just noticed.” She leaned in and snatched the package from his fingers. She then kissed Percy again, though it was kind of hard this time, with both of their mouths smiling. 

She redirected her kisses to his neck, traveling slowly up to his ear. She felt his breath hitch. Then she stopped, leaning in even further to whisper, “We don’t have to if you’re not ready. No rush.”

Pressed so close against him, Annabeth felt Percy’s chuckle. “Gods, I want to.”

Annabeth flipped them over, so that she was staring down at Percy as she grumbled, “Don’t bring them into this.” But again, she couldn’t keep a straight face. They were still giggling when Percy lifted Annabeth’s shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor beside them.

“Okay,” he admitted, his eyes and his hands just beginning to roam her chest, “so maybe I dreamed of this too.”


End file.
